


Snow

by DaphneTheAdipose, Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient History, Ancient Mesopotamia, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Just an excuse for cuddles and softness, Near Discorporation, Sharing Body Heat, Staring at your adversary's face while they're sleeping is totally platonic, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/DaphneTheAdipose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Even for creatures that have lived for hundreds of years, Earth can hold many new experiences. Aziraphale, for one, is eager to experience them all. Though unfortunately not all of them end up being positive ones. And sometimes even the worst of experiences make a turn for something good.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90
Collections: Good Omens Mini Bang





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Do It With Style Mini Bang.
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=1776985) from the kink meme.
> 
> This is a writer/artist collaboration and for me I worked with Patolozka. She made some wonderful drawings which you can find [here](https://patolozka.tumblr.com/post/624977531892891648/my-art-for-somebitofeverything-s-snowy-fic). You can also find her on instagram [here](https://www.instagram.com/patolozka/?hl=nl).

The village was always quiet in the morning. Aziraphale cherished these hours just before sunrise. They were the last moments of peace before the low bustling of the village would start again. And as much as he liked his peace and quiet in the nights, being amongst the people, sharing in their way of life, helping them in small or bigger ways made him happy.

He loved his life on Earth, among the humans. He saw the beginnings of humanity grow from just a single pair and they had nearly spread themselves over the whole planet. Far away from the southern regions where they had started. Aziraphale had now stationed himself in one of the northern parts for the first time in his long life.

Aziraphale had never been in these regions before. He’d heard Crawly talk about it. Complaining about the cold, thanking the stars that he wasn’t a real snake or he would’ve been in a lot of trouble. Aziraphale never did find out what kind of trouble Crawly meant. But it probably had something to do with the fact that he hadn’t seen a single snake in the vicinity since arriving in the village.

Aziraphale didn’t get Crawly’s complaints about the cold. It certainly was an change after the warmth further up south, but not unpleasantly so. It took quite some adjustment Aziraphale found, stuck in his ways as he was. Routine and familiarity was his name. It was probably a big reason as to why he was still an Angel. Big changes didn’t sit well with him. But he tried not to think on that too much. Asking questions on the how and why did not often go well.

Aziraphale saw the first of the humans rise and leave their house. Gul, off to the animals. After him he’d see Pinna go about gathering water in her buckets, meticulous about her tasks. And then one by one the others would start their day. Winter preparations were in full swing, these were busy days. And soon the last of the preparations would be finished and then the festivities would start. Greeting the changing of the seasons with song and dance and food. He was looking forward in partaking as well. But that was for later. Now he had work to do. Virtuous was he who rose early and worked diligently. Though Aziraphale wondered if that went for angels who didn’t sleep at all and therefore didn’t rise. No matter, he was an Angel and had an example to set.

Aziraphale shivered a bit as he went out the door. My, what an odd sensation, he mused, feeling the blood in his veins rushing faster to help his corporation warm up. On his way he passed young Rala’s house who greeted him with a wave and a shout.

“Azur, where are you going?”

“Oh, just going for some herbs in the forest. I may not be as good of a healer as you are, young Rala, but I am good for the small stuff.” He is a much better healer than young Rala, but inconspicuousness has its price. And the herbs provide a cover for when he does use a miracle to heal someone.

“You’d better hurry or leave it for another day. It will start snowing soon. I can feel it in the air.”

“Oh will it?! Can you?!” Aziraphale tries for himself to feel for any changes in the air.

“There’s a taste in the air, I don’t know how to explain it any better. I feel it on my skin. There will definitely be snow later today.”

“Oh I’ve never seen it snow. I heard it’s very pretty.”

“It is, but it’s also very cold. The temperature will be dropping even more, but it will not be so noticeable amongst the snow. You’d better be inside when it starts.” They caution, clearly having figured it out for themselves that dissuading Aziraphale from his trip is a lost cause.

“I’ll be fine, my dear. But I really must gather these herbs now. I have a concoction that is almost finished but I ran out of ingredients. It has to bind with the root of this particular herb in time or it is ruined. It’s a recipe from the South, I’ll teach it to you later. And if the snow is coming in as soon as you say it is then this is really the last chance I have for the herb gathering. Thank you for your concern. I’d better hurry if you are this worried though. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” His odd word choice doesn’t elicit any surprise from Rala, but as he moves away they do wave him to stop.

“Azur! Hang on!” Rala disappears from their window and steps outside holding a garment in their hand.

“You really should at least wear a coat. You’re not familiar with the weather.”

“Oh, I’ll be alright, my dear. I have a very strong constitution.”

“Please, for my sake. I’ll feel much better about letting you go to the forest if you’d be wearing a coat.”

Oh, when they put it that way. Aziraphale wonders if Rala intentionally phrased their request that way, knowing Aziraphale couldn’t possibly refuse now. But he’s an angel and should really think better of others intentions. Rala does seem worried for him, even though Aziraphale can’t see what’s to be concerned about. It’s just snow. Granted he hasn’t really experienced snow ever in the odd four hundred years he’s been on Earth, but surely it can’t be that dangerous. Humans wouldn’t have settled in these cold regions if it was dangerous to live there. Not when there are warmer places to settle.  
“Oh very well, if it puts you at peace.” Aziraphale answers and politely ignores the sigh of relief Rala releases.

The coat settles on his shoulders and he adjusts it slightly to make it fit and after a brief word of gratitude for their generosity and a wave of farewell, Aziraphale sets off for the forest.

He ambles along the path for a while, but then veers off in the direction of a herb that will help ease a fever. And so and so on. Leisurely strolling in the forest.

He might have told Rala a fib about the herbs being urgent. To be honest he just wanted an opportunity to have a quiet walk, undisturbed by others. And it’s such a perfect opportunity to finally see a snowfall! Oh he can’t wait to see it. He’s a fan of rain but so far he hasn’t experienced any other form of precipitation. He remembers the first rain as if it was yesterday. Watching Adam and Chava walk away from Eden. Holding a wing aloft to shelter a demon underneath. A demon that was polite and offered a kind word to an angel that he really shouldn’t have talked so civilly with. Considering how you could trace the first sin back to his actions. Oh but it wasn’t his fault was it? Chava didn’t have to listen to Crawly, it was her own choice. And so the humans invented free will and walked away from paradise into a wider world full of different wonders. A world that had always been built for them. It must’ve been part of the Divine plan. Their offspring had spread out so far. Heaven was still in turmoil over it all. It was one of the reasons Aziraphale much preferred to stay on Earth.

Aziraphale is so immersed in his musings, thoughts that had plagued him ever since his vigil on the wall, that he almost doesn’t notice the speck of white that had wandered in his line of sight. Fortunately as an angel he has excellent eyes, though far less of an amount in this human corporation, and he hones in on the fluttering little speck. At first he thinks it could’ve been a bit of fluff from a seeding plant, until he realises that it wasn’t the right season for it. He straightens up and looks around, searching for the source of the little white speck.

Unbeknownst to him it has become colder and the air has gone quiet. Aziraphale looks around wide-eyed as tiny little flakes of white start falling from the sky.

Snow. It is snowing.

“Oh how extraordinary. Oh I didn’t know this would look so beautiful.”

He stares at the little white wonders as they land on his hands, but frowns as they melt. He hadn’t even had a good chance to admire them. He stretches his hands out to catch some more, but meets the same disappointing result.

“My hands are too warm. Oh what a bother.”

The flecks of white dance above him. Falling slowly from a darkening sky. Aziraphale doesn’t think he’d ever seen such a beautiful sight before. Oh how life on Earth just kept surprising him. Slowly he could see the snow starting to pile up, covering the ground in a white carpet. Clinging to the trees, softening the edges of the forest.

He stands there gazing at the falling snow, losing track of time. The pale light of the sun catches on some of them and he sees little sparks of light glittering around him. Fading with the light as a gloom slowly sets over the land. But even without the light causing the snow to glitter, Aziraphale admires the white snow covering the forest. As he turns his head, he can feel the snow settled on his head fall down lower, eliciting a shiver from his body at the coldness. He tucks the coat tighter around him, grateful for Rala’s wisdom.

Hands outstretched, still reaching for the snowflakes, Aziraphale is amazed to see they don’t disappear now.

“Oh they’re staying. Oh what beautiful fractals.”

He stares at the flecks of snow clinging to his hands, fascinated by all the different patterns he could find. All kinds of different combinations entangling together. It is chaotic in a way and still orderly and so glittering and beautiful.

Aziraphale feels like he could watch this view for days, but then something changes. At first it is just a shiver, that disrupts him. And then those shivers become worse.

“I’m trembling all over. That is strange.” He tries to stop but his hands don’t seem to obey him. They’re slow to react and hard to move, almost painful actually. Actually a lot painful. And is it just the light or do they look a bit off-color? And on top of that he feels as if his body has become a lot heavier.

“What?” He mutters in confusion. “I feel… this is new. What do I feel?”

His eyes suddenly close without his permission and he startles right out of it.

“Oh!” He blinks a few times, but he can feel the urge to close them remain. “I’m not sure if I like that.”

He stumbles, eyes closing and opening once more.

“Oh, I feel like, like I want-,” His mouth stumbles over the words. That never happened to Aziraphale before. He’d seen humans do that sometimes when they were getting tired. Was he getting tired? He’d never done that. Should he go sleep? What a day full of new experiences.

“That’s enough adventure for the day.” He decides. “Got to get home now.”

The snow keeps piling up in his field of view and he realizes he doesn’t know the way back to the village.

“Well this is inconvenient.” It’s always a toss-up with new experiences. You never know how it will all end up. The snow is beautiful, but surrounded by white on all sides is disorienting in a way that Aziraphale doesn’t much care for. White, white all around. It actually is starting to hurt his eyes. Almost like in Heaven. Light and white, not a speck of colour. Everything clean and pure. Heavenly. Monotonous, if Aziraphale is perfectly honest with himself. At least here in the forest the dark trees break up the monotony. Though that doesn’t improve his predicament.

The trembling hasn’t seized for that matter, if anything it has increased and now it has infected his teeth too.

“Oooh, d-don’t care f-for this sensation too.”

And for some reason his hands and feet feel hot, almost burning. Warm. That’s weird. Rala said it would be cold. And it is, Aziraphale thinks, but it’s also warm and he should not have worn the coat. He pulls it off, though it doesn’t seem to make him feel better. He stumbles along the trees, trying to hold the trembling back and searching for the path. As long as he has the path he can go home. He hadn’t gone that far, really. And sure enough after a few more minutes he sees where the path must’ve been, covered as it is by snow. Right next to it is the big tree after all. A large tree that served as a landmark in these parts, it was that easily recognizable.

He staggers over to it, leaning on it to try and banish the feeling of fatigue. But it is for naught and the trembling paired with the tiredness prompts him to sit down. He curls up by the foot of the tree as it offers some shelter from the ever-continuing snowfall. And lo, after a few minutes of sitting down, his trembling has gone down. Marvellous.

‘Suppose I can get some shuteye now.’ Aziraphale ponders, thoughts turning slowly in his head. ‘First time for everything. Pity to waste all that time sleeping when I can find my way back or admire the landscape in peace. But the corporation knows what’s good for it.’

And Aziraphale lays down and closes his eyes.

\---

Crawly is cold and shivering and cursing the snow all around him. He’d never go this far up North by his own choice. But did he have a choice? Noooo, had to go where Downstairs told him to. They let him do whatever he wanted to do, since Eden turned out so well, but sometimes they gave him assignments. Always bloody boring those. A nudge to one person or another always took care of those. Not that much work really. Sometimes he didn't even have to do anything, with humans making a mess themselves. Bloody brilliant when that happens. Like a free vacation, so not all bad of an assignment. Except for instances as these where they sent him out to the freezing cold. He’d hoped he’d get ahead of the snow but it was for naught. The only bright point on this miserable journey was that it was almost over. He’d get to the nearest village, settle himself there in a nice cosy warm house and wouldn’t set a single foot outside until the snow has all melted. What a ni-neat solid plan, he thinks to himself. And that temptation would get resolved one way or another.

He sees a big tree in the distance and quickens his step. According to the directions, the village must be very close. Crawly will be glad to finally reach it and get away from all that snow. He didn’t understand why Aziraphale moved up his sphere of influence to the North. It was all the angel had talked about last time he saw him. How excited he was to see these parts. Crawly really didn’t see the appeal. Much too cold and white wherever he could see. Though the general dress code for Angels was white. Maybe Aziraphale felt better at home here? He wouldn’t look out of place at all among these people. As fair skinned as the angel himself, because of the lack of sun. Would Aziraphale choose to stay here? He’d rather not stay here himself.

As he reaches the tree, he takes a bit of a respite against it. Not too long. The snow only gets heavier and he knows it will not end well for him if he stays here. But a few moments to admire the tree can’t hurt. It’s a good sturdy tree. Very big and thus very old. Crawly loves trees like this. The stories always tell that the Serpent of Eden twisted itself around the tree while whispering to Chava and they think that’s where the habit came from. But Crawly just likes climbing them, winding around them. Being high in the branches or low above the roots. Trees are terrific he thinks, as he walks around it touching it with one hand, especially big ones like this.

He doesn’t look where he’s going and nearly stumbles over one of the tree roots blessing loudly. He turns his head absentmindedly to the tree root to figure how he got his foot hooked on it, when he realizes that underneath the snow, there’s something else entirely. A pale figure curled beside the base of the tree. A very familiar figure.

Aziraphale!

Crawly scrambles closer and wipes the snow off of the Angel’s face. It is tinged a faint blue and cold to the touch.

Crawly blesses under his breath.

“Aziraphale? Aziraphale! Wake up!”

Why’s the angel lying here? How long has he been lying here?

“Come on, Angel.” He mutters. He slaps Aziraphale lightly on the face. When he receives no reaction he presses his head against Aziraphale’s chest and sighs in relief when he feels the faint shifting of Aziraphale’s chest. Breathing, he’s still breathing. And right under his ear he hears the slow thumping of his heart. That’s good. The angel’s still in a bad way, but it’s reversible. Just need to find a nice warm spot to get him back to optimal corporation temperature.

Luckily the village is not far away.

Lugging an unconscious angel with him is quite a chore, but Crawly manages it somehow.

There’s nobody to see in the village so Crawly has to make his own way to what should be Aziraphale’s residence. The snow complicates matters, coming down harder now, obscuring sight and smell, but eventually he gets to a house that smells the faintest bit of Aziraphale.

He bangs the door open with his shoulder and startles when he sees a human inside.

“What are you- Who are you?”

“I should ask that seeing as you’ve barged in my house and I’ve never seen you.” The human shouts indignantly but then their anger disappears as they take a closer look at the stranger. “Is that Azur?!”

Azur. Probably Aziraphale’s alias. Maybe this human is a friend of his.

“Yeah. I just arrived from the South and found him under a tree not far from here.”

The human puts his hands on Aziraphale, feels his skin, checks for a pulse. “He’s very chilled. I knew I shouldn’t have let him go. He’s not at all used to the weather here. He needs immediate treatment.”

“I know. I was just looking for his home, so I won’t bother you further.” And he turns back to the door.

The human rushes to stop him.

“You can’t go outside now!”

“Why not?”

“It’s snowing!”

“Really? Hadn’t noticed.”

“Just stay here! I’m a Healer, aside from being Azur’s friend and I can help him.”

“You can help him from his house. ‘s Better.” And offers some privacy to keep humans from discovering they’re supernatural beings.

“Do you even know where he lives?” The human yells out exasperatedly.

“No, but I’ll figure it out. I’m good at that.”

“Yes, I can see that. That’s why you barged into my home.”

“Well, I needed help, didn’t I? It works out.” Never mind that he did make a mistake in picking the house.

The human lifts his face up to the heavens as if asking for strength from someone above. It seemed common among lots of different groups of humans and Crawly found it fascinating considering they all did it independently.

“Fine.” The human bites out. “His house is right on the left of mine. Get his wet clothes off and put him to bed under a fur. I’ll come and give him a potion to help warm him up. It must happen slowly. You can’t rush it. But getting him dry is of utmost importance.”

“Okay, yeah. I’ll do that.” Compromising. Demons must know how to compromise. Better to listen to the human on this. And they’re a Healer, so they should know their stuff.

The snow is a bit heavier, but it’s not that far to Aziraphale’s house. It is as small as the other one and for a second Crawly ponders on why the young human seems to be living alone. Aziraphale makes sense but humans should live in larger houses all together.

‘Never mind.’ Thinks Crawly and pushes the door open.

His eyes roam over the room, mind whirling. Right, clothes off, dry clothes on. Angel in bed, fur on top. Crawly bustles around the room, feeling frantic with haste. Mustn’t be too late, can’t be too late. Who knows if the angel would return if he busted his corporation after a mere few hundred years. Crawly knows Aziraphale had already gotten a warning for being careless with his corporation at least once. Discorporating from the cold would definitely count as being careless. Should he start a fire? The house would get warmer and then Aziraphale would get warmer. He’ll start a fire. He’s cold and it’ll help the angel and it’s too dark in the house anyways. It’s not evening yet, but the snowstorm outside makes it seem like it. Crawly shivers a bit as a gust of wind blows in from the window. Yes, a fire sounds like a good idea.

The fire is lit and Crawly is just lighting a lamp when the human enters the house.

Crawly shivers. That really doesn’t look like it would help Aziraphale get warm.

“The windows!” The human yells out.

“What about them?” Crawly yells back.

“Why didn’t you close them?”

“Well how am I supposed to do that? Why does he even have those if they only let in the cold air?” 

“In the summer it’s very refreshing, but now you must close them!” The healer barks out. “He should have wooden covers. I helped him make those!”

They find the aforementioned covers and soon all the cold wind is kept outside.

“Did you do as I said?” The healer asks as they move bruskly to Aziraphale’s bed.

“Yes. Is there something else I can do?”

“Put a pot with water on the fire.”

Crawly scrambles to do that. When he returns to the bed the healer’s sitting next to Aziraphale and examining his skin. Only now in the light of the lamp does Crawly see a discoloration on Aziraphale’s face. That same discoloration also appears on Aziraphale’s hands. Crawly gulps. Frozen skin. He’s heard of that. It looks worse than he imagined.

The healer rummages in their pack and hands Crawly a bag of leaves.

“Put that in the pot.” 

Crawly watches as the Healer rubs ointment over Aziraphale’s blackening fingers. They don’t seem concerned that Aziraphale might lose a finger or two, so it might be okay. 

When Crawly returns from putting up the tea they’re still busy with the ointment, so Crawley leaves them to it. He paces about, checking on the water a bit, but mostly he paces, not knowing what to do now, not knowing if Aziraphale’ll be alright.

When the pot is boiling, Crawly takes it off the hook and joins the healer at the bed again. 

“So what’s the verdict?” The healer gives him a strange look, but then lets whatever bothered them go.

“He’s warmed a bit, but Azur still has far to go. Soaking his hands and feet in the water when it’s not scalding anymore and wrapping his hands and feet with clean cloth would help some, but it may not be enough.”

They stare at him again, until Crawly barks at them. “What is it? What should I do?”

“You’re a friend of his, yes? Very close?”

“Well, friend, I dunno, we’re acquaintances, I barely know him.” Crawly sputters. “I mean it has been, I’ve known him for a long time, but but but we can’t really, nah couldn’t say.”

This time the human gives him a patient look of bemusement. Clearly they don’t believe a word he’d said and who can blame them? Crawly is usually better than this, his career depended on his ability to lie convincingly.

“Azur spoke often fondly of a redheaded friend of his. With beautiful strange eyes, a bit of a rude fellow but very kind.”

Crawly sputtered some more, but couldn’t come up with a good comeback for that. How dare Aziraphale? Kind? And what beautiful eyes? Strange was the one thing correct about it. Crawly didn’t mind his eyes himself, but he knew full well that they made him stand out among the humans. Did Aziraphale really? Find them beautiful? He couldn’t process that, so he moved it into a metaphorical box labeled ‘Later or perhaps never’. The healer meanwhile nodded as if all was clear to them now and continued as if nothing of any importance had happened.

“Azur needs to warm up some more, but the best way to do that is to share body heat with another person. Since you are a close friend of his, would you take up this task?”

“What? Body heat? You mean, what, how?”

“Best is to get skin-on-skin contact.”

“You mean naked?! And Azir-Azur too?”

“Yes. Does that bother you?”

Crawly valiantly tries to force the heat from his cheeks. Luckily, he thinks distractedly, with only the light of the fire in the room, it shouldn’t be visible.

“I-we, we never, I never. I mean, I could, but no I couldn’t, shouldn’t!”

Rala’s dark eyes pierce through Crawly’s, holding him in place. But then they turn back to his patient in the bed.

“For now we can only rewarm his limbs with the water. Then we wait for him to start shivering. That’s the sign that his body has begun to work normally again.”

What follows next feel like the most nerve-wrecking minutes of his life on Earth so far. They work silently next to each other, cooling the water a bit with ice, washing Aziraphale’s hands, rubbing warmth back in the fingers, while the human washes his feet. Crawly loses himself in the movements. After they wrap everything in cloth there’s nothing more that he can do to help the angel. All he can do now is wait and see if Aziraphale’s corporation starts warming up again or if it’s all too late.

After an excruciatingly long time but was probably only like half an hour, Aziraphale finally starts shivering and his face contorts with his discomfort. It is the greatest sight Crawly has seen in a while, another good sign that Aziraphale will not discorporate from the cold, not if they continue to keep him warm. He settles in for a long night. No need for sleep when you’re an occult being.

“I’ll leave now. There’s nothing I can do for him at the moment.” Plus Rala felt that Azur’s friend probably didn’t feel very comfortable being with a stranger under the same roof. His desperate flight from Rala’s home being one such clue.

“I’ll come back in the morning if the weather permits it. Keep watch on him until he’s warm and stops shivering.”

“I was already planning on doing that.” Crawly grumbles.

Rala nods and moves to the door. Before leaving the house they turn back to Crawly.

“Sharing body heat really is the best way for Azur to get warm again. The sooner the better chance Azur has of recovering.”

Crawly wants to throw a shoe at their face for bringing it up again, but the healer has already left and closed the door. It would’ve made a good bad deed, but the healer had helped Crawly with Aziraphale and Aziraphale probably wouldn’t have appreciated such treatment of a friend so it’s just as well.

Aziraphale’s still shivering. The fur is not enough, he needs more. He finds a blanket and throws it on top of the fur, but it doesn’t seem to do much. Crawly grabs Aziraphale’s still cold hands and starts rubbing them. Anything is fine, as long as it warms the angel back up a bit. Shivering’s good but at some point Aziraphale has to warm up. Aziraphale curls up as much as he can into their connected hands. Crawly looks up into his face and finds him still sleeping. 

He remembers the parting words of the healer.

The angel’s unconsciously looking for more warmth and yes, Crawly’s the closest warm body in the vicinity. Crawly shakes his head. He can’t. Can’t he? The instinct in human corporations is there for a reason, even if Aziraphale’s a bit faulty for hanging around a snow storm in just his robe. But Crawly would be close, very close to Aziraphale. They haven’t been that close before. They didn’t let themselves be that close to each other. They’re enemies, total opposites, an angel and a demon. The fact that they have this ceasefire between them is already ludicrous. Unbelievable. They should be ready to fight each other on sight. How did they come to this? Why doesn’t he want to fight this Angel?

This one’s different, is all he can say about it. He’s genuinely kind and funny and weird and now he’s shivering and he needs this. It’s okay, right? He’s only making sure that he doesn’t discorporate. Would be a right mess to try to get along with any other angel. He’d do the same thing for him. Would he?

Yes. Yes, he would. And even if that’s not the case, Crawly would still do it, because- because… He doesn’t know exactly why. Or maybe he does but admitting to whatever it is feels dangerous. So no more thinking about it. Ineffable like Aziraphale likes to say. (Actually there are words to explain this, but then we circle back to the whole admitting and dangerous thing, so for now whatever Crawly’s feeling is ineffable.)

Skin to skin. That’s what the Healer said, right? So Crawly takes his robe and smallclothes off, shivering as he does. Then Crawly carefully lifts the fur and tugs at Aziraphale to take off the tunic’s he’s wearing. Before he loses his nerve he quickly moves in and covers them both. 

He’s under the fur. He’s right next to Aziraphale. They’re close, they’re very close. He feels the shivering breath blow over his face. Right, he got here to get Aziraphale warmed up, and he’s not doing that by just laying next the angel. Need to hold him. Need to hold him close. It’s just putting his arms over Aziraphale’s body. It’s just to help him.

He moves slowly, as if to give Aziraphale the opportunity to move away. But Aziraphale of course doesn’t, unconscious as he is. At last he’s got his arms around the angel. Crawly starts rubbing at Aziraphale’s back, just to feel like he’s doing something. It worked with the hands right? Should work with everything else. He already feels warm, Aziraphale has to feel better now, right? This is helping, right?

It takes a while, for minutes and minutes Crawly lies under the fur, holding Aziraphale and trying to coax him to warmth. Gradually he feels the tense muscles relax, gradually the shivering stops. Crawly breathes a sigh of relief as he feels the cold disappear from Aziraphale’s body. And stiffens as Aziraphale burrows closer to Crawly, embracing him. Apparently they could be even closer and that’s where Crawly is at now.

He feels hot breath puff in his neck. He feels the blood flush up hot on his face. But the angel’s still asleep so there’s no-one to witness the mortification of seeing his blush. It feels very warm under the fur now. Huh, maybe this is actually a good thing. Aside from feeling very embarrassed about his position, he must be even warmer now and that can only aid Aziraphale in keeping his corporation warm.  
Crawly sneaks a glance at the angel’s face. Aziraphale’s face is serene and far more relaxed than Crawly has ever seen him. There’s usually always something to Aziraphale’s face. Be it anxiousness, delight or a stubborn turn to his mouth. A twitch at his eye or a wrinkle. Now all that is smoothed away in sleep. It makes his face softer, unguarded.

Crawly feels a different warmth start up, something deep in his chest. It unwinds something in him. He doesn’t recognise the feeling, but it feels nice. The wind’s howling outside, a genuine snow storm outside now. But inside it’s warm. Inside it’s quiet, except for their breaths and the quiet thumping of their hearts. And Crawly hasn’t felt so peaceful in centuries.  
Slowly Crawly feels his own tension disappear, smothered in an armful of warm soft angel. Aziraphale is okay now. Probably going to wake up tomorrow with no clue as to how close he was to discorporation. Or maybe still in need of some warmth. That’s okay, Crawly can help with that. He did a good job today. No discorporating angel and they’re both nice and warm now. It’s all good now.

He falls asleep.

\---

Aziraphale feels as if he’s surrounded on all sides by clouds. Metaphorical clouds, for real clouds are much too wet and cold to be comfortable. His mind is fuzzy and his limbs feel heavy. He tries to lift a hand, but the limb refuses to obey him. His ears catch a shuffling sound near him, but he can’t process what it is. He tries to open his eyes, but they resist him, staying shut. At least it’s warm, pleasantly so. He sinks back into that warmth with a sigh.

Later, he’s much more aware. The fuzziness has receded but it’s still there. His eyes are now the first to move, opening and closing, blinking against the light in the room. He’s under a roof, that he can see. He turns his head. And freezes. He’s under a fur in a bed. And behind him under that same fur is Crawly. One hand slung over Aziraphale. Face and body relaxed in sleep. Aziraphale is stunned, not just by his sudden appearance but also at how different he looks. The tension that’s usually present is absent from Crawly now. He looks defenceless, serene.

What is he doing here?

He pushes against the demon’s shoulder and startles as he realizes he has no clothes on. Both of them. Why would that be?

Crawly’s moving, waking up probably, stretching out on the bed before sitting up. He sees Aziraphale and a beautiful smile appears on his face. The sight of it steals whatever words Aziraphale would have said.

“Well, you’re looking a lot better. Good morning, Angel.”

Aziraphale blinks and after a few false starts regains his ability of speech.

“Good morning, Crawly.”

Crawly stands up and pulls on his robe again. He hands Aziraphale a tunic and wordlessly Aziraphale tugs it on. It doesn’t seem that Crawly’s going to explain what he’s doing here or why so it’s up to Aziraphale again.

“Crawly, how come you are here? I’m not sure what’s happening. I thought you wouldn’t come to the north.”

“Well I am now. Orders from Downstairs. You’re lucky I was in the area.”

“I am?” Aziraphale tries to think past the muddled state of his mind. It seemed to come easier to him than a few minutes ago. He appeared to be back at home. But he’d been reasonably sure, he hadn’t been before he went to sleep. Why was he back home? Why was Crawly here?

“What happened? Why are we here?”

“You nearly froze to discorporation, that’s what happened.”

“Freeze?”

“Yes, freeze, aren’t you listening? What were you even doing out there in the snow?”

“Well, I was gathering herbs.” He reaches for the pouch where he put them before remembering that he has no clothing on at the moment.

“Your clothes are over there, drying near the fire. I’m guessing you’re looking for the pouch from your belt? I put it on the table. Anyways you had to have seen the snow starting. It took a while for it to build up so heavy, so why didn’t you get back home before then? Lost your way?”

“Oh hush you, nothing of the sort. But thank you for the herbs. I’ll have need of them later and I can’t imagine I’ll be able to get them later.”

“You’re not going anywhere for the time being, if I heard that healer right. Now come on what was it that kept you out so long? I know you’re trying to distract me, but you’ll need better tricks than that to fool this demon.”

“I don’t know, I’ve managed a few times.” Aziraphale sniffs primly.

“Aziraphale.” Crawly groans out.

“Oh well, if you must know.” Aziraphale huffs, giving in to the demon’s demands. “I was admiring the snow. I’ve never seen it you know and it was such a beautiful sight. All those little puffs of white, the way the sun reflected from the fractals.”

“Yeah, I guess I can see why you’d like that. First time you’d seen it then?

“Well, yes. And so I was admiring it, but then I started trembling. And I felt so weirdly heavy. Can’t quite recall what happened next. It’s a bit fuzzy. I started going back, I’m sure, but all that white disoriented me a bit. I don’t remember how I got here.”

“Yeah, it probably wasn’t just the snow that disoriented so. See you were freezing, that’s what happens if you stay out in the cold too long. You get tired, you get cold, start shivering, your head stop working good and then you fall asleep and your corporation dies if left that way too long. Can give you a more detailed explanation later if you’re interested.”

“Tired. So I was tired? Only I wasn’t sure. The heaviness of the limbs, my eyes closing of their own accord. That’s what it’s like, right?”

“What? You’ve never been tired, angel?”

“Oh no, I’m too busy for that. There’s so many humans right now. So many things that I have to help with in the daytime. I only have time for myself when they’re all asleep.” Crawly sees him yawning and nearly barks out a laugh at how offended Aziraphale looked at that involuntary bodily reflex. 

“I was asleep just now too, right?” Aziraphale realised. “Don’t know if I care much for it. It’s like I wasn’t here. And my head feels funny. No I don’t think I’m doing that again.”

“Your head feels funny, because you nearly discorporated. No matter that our corporations are more resilient than a regular human, it’s still hard on them.”  
Aziraphale’s hums at that.

“So how did I get home?”

“Well, I found you near that big tree not far from here.”

“Oh you mean the Big Tree.”

Crawly fixes Aziraphale with an unbelieving stare.

“How truly original.”

“Oh hush you, they still have far to go.”

“Anyways, I dragged you with me to the village. Seemed like that was the place to be. Found a healer who helped me patch you up.”

“Are you talking about Rala? Oh I took off their coat. Why did I do that? I need to get it back.”

As Aziraphale made to get out of bed Crawly rushed over to him and pushed him back on the bed.

“Stay in bed, you stubborn angel! You cannot just walk away from being nearly frozen to death. Enforced bedrest. You’re not to move a step from your bed. I’ll tie you down if I have to.”

“Oh don’t make such a fuss.”

“Oh you can talk.”

Demon and Angel glare at each other and then Aziraphale shivers, which prompts Crawly back in action.

“Come on, back in you get.” He prods and shoves and tugs at Aziraphale and the fur and blanket thrown over it until the angel is cocooned warmly in them.

“Sit tight, I’ll bring over a brew they left. Should help you feel better.”

Aziraphale just nods and grasps the covers tighter around him. The movement feels different somehow and Aziraphale looks at his hands to see what the problem is.

“Why have I got bandages on my hands?”

“Your feet too.” Crawly calls over from beside the fire. “They’re a bit damaged, but the healer human put some ointment on them. Gotta keep you warm and it should heal up. Now here, drink up.” And passes a warm cup with the brew in it to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale inhales the warm steam before cautiously taking a sip. The warmth spreads slowly but insistently from his stomach. He relishes in the warmth before directing his focus back to Crawly, sitting beside the bed, hovering to be precise.

“You’ve been caring for me.” He notes evenly, surprised and not surprised by this revelation. A demon nursing someone back to health was unheard of, but Crawly continued to defy expectations. Anyone else would have said it was a trap to lure Aziraphale into complacence, but Aziraphale liked to think that after hundreds of years he knew the demon well enough to judge that he was quite earnest in his actions. His motivation was not always clear to him, but Aziraphale was sure that Crawly would not harm him unprovoked. Caring for him was new, but not unexpected in hindsight.

Crawly spluttered, not prepared to defend his actions.

“Well, you know, maybe, I might have. The healer did most of the work really.”

“And you were lying with me in bed, because?”

Crawly blushes a bit, cursing himself for that bodily reaction.

“The healer-”

“Rala.” Aziraphale interrupts.

“The healer,” Crawly continues as if he hadn’t heard Aziraphale. “Said it would help. ‘Body heat is the best way to warm someone up’ or something.” He looks uncomfortable at being caught out.

Aziraphale smiles at him.

“Thank you for looking after me.”

“Thank, you’re thanking me? No no we’re not doing that. I did this for completely selfish reasons. Yes, nothing here to thank me for.”

“Selfish reasons?” Aziraphale asks, eyebrow raised in question. And oh, Aziraphale’s relaxed face was very nice to see, but Crawly likes this animated Aziraphale, with all the changes in his face, all his emotions on display, much better.

“Yeah, need to keep an eye on you, thwart your thwarting.”

“Thwart my thwarting?” 

“Yes, you’re my adversary. Gotta make sure you’re not up to good.”

Aziraphale smiles into his cup.

“Indeed. Very well, I shall not thank you then.”

“Yes, you better not.” Crawly huffs.

They sit in silence while Aziraphale finishes his drink.

“Has the snow let up a bit?”

Crawly grabs the change in conversation with both hands and runs to the window.

“Doesn’t seem like it. Why? You planning on going somewhere? You’re staying in that bed until the healer says you’re well enough.”

“I heard you the first time, Crawly.”

“Then what is it?”

Aziraphale puts down the empty cup with a sigh.

“I’ll have to move again soon, I suppose.”

“Why? Didn’t take you for such a wanderer, angel. You’ve just gotten here.”

“Yes and immediately gotten in such a predicament. And even after I received so many warnings. I feel so silly now.”

“Eh, you’re alright. It’s just this planet. Different new things around every corner. Not to mention what the humans come up with. Just when I think I’ve got them all figured out, they do something I did not expect at all. Ruined a couple of good temptations I tell you. Free will, it really is something. Maybe humans will never stop surprising me.”

“Hmm, maybe you’re right, Crawly.”

“Anyways you can’t leave now.”

“Why not?”

“Well, for one thing, you’re still recovering. You may be an Angel, but even our corporations have certain limits. A normal human would definitely be laid for a week or two with either a cold at best and pneumonia at worst. You will definitely feel a little peaky for a couple of days. Secondly-” 

And here Crawly pulls aside the window cover and points outside. The snow was falling even more heavily now, the outside obscured by the flecks of snow. The wind howls past and blows some cold air in the air, setting off a shiver in Aziraphale. Point made, Crawly puts the cover back, shielding them from the cold once again.

“Nobody’s going anywhere in this weather, angel. Doesn’t matter how well you protect yourself, it’s dangerous in this weather. Aside from the cold, there’s low visibility, strong winds, ground is slippery. Nah, you’re better off waiting until it all thaws. Besides are you really willing to leave behind the opportunity to learn about what humans do up here? The festivities are still ahead also, aren’t they?”

“Oh, indeed they are. I was so looking forward to them. Rala said that once the snow falls that would officially be the beginning of winter and that’s when they feast! I’ll miss it!”

“Lie down, angel. You’ve got nothing to worry about. With the snow falling this heavy, no-one’s coming out of their houses. It will rage for a day or two and that’s when the humans will go out and party. Plenty of time for you to get better and join them with lots of coats and scarfs.”

“And you? What will you do?”

“Well I was hoping to crash here for a bit. Keep an eye on my adversary. And besides, you wouldn’t kick out a poor homeless soul in this nasty weather, would you? Not very angelic of you.”

“No.” A smile slowly blooms on Aziraphale’s face. “Wouldn’t be very angelic of me.”

“See!” Crawley crowed. “Plus, you’ll see, I can be great company. Staying inside all alone can be so boring. I’ll really liven up this place.”

“Very well then.”

“Now lie down and rest. You need to let your corporation rest.” He tucks Aziraphale in and then goes to sit by the fire, rummaging through his pack for something. Aziraphale observes him, always curious to see what the demon’s doing. He pulls out a tunic and continues an embroidery on it, to Aziraphale’s surprise. He didn’t know that was something the demon did. 

For a while he’s just lying there and watching Crawly work in silence. Then he sees Crawly shiver and shuffle closer to the fire. He’s reminded how Crawly doesn’t do well in the cold and apparently he traveled to the village in the storm. He doesn’t seem to be suffering any adverse effects like Aziraphale is, but it can’t have been pleasant. And apparently he helped take care that Aziraphale didn’t get discorporated. He probably should rest as well. And the bed is plenty big enough for two and Crawly didn’t seem to mind earlier.

“Crawly?”

“Hmm yeah, what is it angel?”

“You seem to be cold.”

“I’m fine, angel. Fire just needs some more wood.” He stands up and adds some more logs and while that does help, Crawly doesn’t seem to see his point.

“Only I can imagine you’ll be warmer under the fur as well. And I’m still feeling a bit peaky. Some extra warmth wouldn’t go amiss.”

Crawly’s head whips around to stare at the angel.

“You sure?”

“Well, not as if you hadn’t done it earlier. Why so hesitant now, Crawly?”

“Those were extenuating circumstances, angel. Totally different matter now.”

Aziraphale shakes his head at the snake.

“Crawly, just come under the covers.”

Crawly capitulates. He takes off his robe but since Aziraphale is not in any danger of discorporating anymore he keeps his smallclothes on. Then just as carefully as he did when Aziraphale was unconscious he slips into the bed again. They both shuffle a bit, making themselves comfortable before stilling. They’re lying face to face again, though not so close as earlier. Crawly doesn’t know if that’s better or not, but this is also nice.

Aziraphale yawns.

“Go on, sleep.” Crawley whispers.

“Don’t tempt me, you serpent.” Aziraphale mumbles.

“You need to regain your energy. Sleeping’s the most effective way to do it.”

“Fine.” Aziraphale gives in. “But I won’t like it. After this is over, I’ll make sure I never have to sleep again.”

“Sure, angel.” Crawly chuckles. In a moment of madness his hand reaches out to Aziraphale’s hair, slowly stroking it. There’s a moment where he almost stops, questioning why he’s doing that, but Aziraphale’s eyes flutter shut and so he continues.

“That feels nice.” The Angels sighs.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” He blinks his eyes open for a second, before they close again.

“Sleep, angel. I’ll keep an eye on you. And when you wake up, the festival will start and you can try whatever dishes they make up here in the North.”

He keeps stroking the angel’s hair, though he starts to feel drowsy himself now. He lets himself be pulled into sleep as soon as he’s sure that Aziraphale’s asleep. Listens to his breath and lets his heartbeat lead him to sleep.

Outside the storm rages on, but inside an angel and demon lie next to each other, embracing.

And it is warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know paradoxical undressing was a thing? Because I didn't. RIP Rala's coat.


End file.
